NEVER!
by Promptfillerforcastle
Summary: I won't ever let you go ever again Kate.


**The first half of this chapter is a flashback set in 7x02**

**don't worry the ending is fluffy.**

_Kate cuddled up to Rick he would usually wrap his arms around her and nuzzle his nose in her hair and whisper cheesy things to her and they would exchange kisses._

_But tonight was different he wasn't responding in anyway. " Babe," Kate looked up at him he had that look on his face and it wasn't a good look._

_It had been a busy couple of weeks his mind was all jumbled he just needed some time alone to really think we're he was for these past two months maybe if he went back to the hamptions he would remember._

_Rick sat up and saw the fear in Kate's eyes. " Kate I love you but.." He didn't know how to finish the sentence as he saw the tears down her cheeks._

_" But what?" She asked her voice croaky. " I need you to go," He was trying not to cry but he couldn't help the tears drip down his cheeks. " Why?,what happen to finding our solid ground?...What happened to always?"_

_" I just need sometime to clear my head," Kate went to get the ring off her finger and gave it to him. " Be happy Kate don't build up a wall just cause I broke your heart,"_

_She nods and leaves the loft Kate goes back to her place and sleeps in her cold bed she cuddles her pillow tightly and cried herself to sleep._

...

Three months later.

" Ricky, Ricky boy," Patterson nudged him durning the poker game he snapped out his daydream. " We need to get you out of this depressing mod Rick,"

He placed down his card. " What are you suggesting?" Rick put down his cards. " I know this girl," He started off Rick started to panic he didn't want to move on from Kate.

Why did he let her go? Why did he push her away?

" but I haven't been with anyone since Kate," " come on Ricky your lying to me," Patterson laughed. " I'm not I haven't been with a woman since Kate,"

" Well just give her a chance,"

He stupidly said yes a week later he went out to dinner with the girl Patterson knew. She was rambling on about herself he found himself having flashbacks about the dates he used to have with Kate.

" Patterson said you would be a fun date but your so boring," she took a slip of her water. " I'm sorry I'm usually a fun date but to tell you the truth I'm still in love with my ex fiancé,"

The lady rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. " So your telling me that after this dinner there is no limo waiting to take us to a fancy five star hotel with champagne and rose petals,"

" So you just wanted me for a one night stand basically," Rick was angry with her. " yeah but you would be different to my other one night stands, my friends would be so jealous when they found out I had a one night stand with Richard Castle,"

" so you were going to use me to make your friends jealous," The lady rolled her

eyes again. " Yes, but you know what I also wanted,"

" What?" Rick asks angrily once again. What else did this woman want from him?

" That beautiful ring, you gave to what ever her name was,"

Ricks blood started boiling. " Kate's ring you want Kate's ring?"

" yes and I get my big white wedding," Rick got up and walked away he couldn't hear what she had to say anyone more.

...

Kate was having a drink just one or two before going home it's not like she had anyone to go home to when a guy came up to her and introduced himself.

" Hi I'm Stewart," He sat on the bar stool next to her. " I'm sure your a nice guy but I just want to be alone?"

" rough day?" He asked. " Please I just want to be alone," This guy was starting to get on his nerves.

" let me buy you a drink?" Kate sighed. " didn't you know what alone means?" She snapped at him. " Come on just one drink,"

Kate stormed off and went home she was watching some bad romantic comedy that was on tv when there was a knock at the door she answered to see Rick standing at the door with her ring in his hand.

He heard from Lanie that Kate also had not moved on from him.

He got down on his knee and held her hand. " Kate Beckett will you marry me,"

" Stand up Castle," His heart broke again. " what made you changed your mind?" Kate asked.

" My heart," he grinned and she laughed. " Richard Castle yes I will marry you," He slipped the ring back onto her finger. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips.

They made out at the door for 3 minutes till Castle broke off the kiss.

" let's go home," He held his hand out to her she took it.


End file.
